Eternatory
by Nate Grey
Summary: Light is not in Hell. But Misa is with him, so sometimes, he wonders...


* * *

Notes: I know I said I wouldn't do this. So I really have no excuse. That's what I get for watching Death Note reruns, I guess.

Summary: Light is not in Hell. But Misa is with him, so sometimes, he wonders.

**Eternatory**

**A Death Note Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

"Liiight, I'm hooome!" Misa sang as she bounced into the one-room apartment.

He sighed, but gave no other sign that he'd heard her, keeping his eyes trained on the book in front of him.

It was, simply put, a copy of his old Death Note. But even if it was real, it was entirely useless. Because everyone, in this world they were trapped in for eternity, had the same thing in their homes. Everyone here had used a Death Note, and so even with shinigami eyes, their life spans were invisible.

Also, everyone there was already dead, Light and Misa included.

Ironic then, that they were all sentenced to life imprisonment, and all they had to do to pass the time was... well, live.

There were still diners, hotels, shopping malls, and things of that nature. And Light could leave the apartment whenever he wished, although he rarely bothered, unless it was to get away from Misa for a few hours.

The real problem was the people themselves. Most were normal enough, as they had at least died in the past fifty or sixty years. But occasionally Light ran into a crazed Roman emperor, a bloodthirsty medieval king, or someone he strongly suspected to be Atilla the Hun. That they were trapped in modern world with strangely dressed people did nothing to soothe their already unstable attitudes. Frankly, even without any fear of death, it was just smarter to stay at home with Misa. Some things were worse than death AND Misa, after all. And that was truly saying something, in Light's opinion.

Misa was the same as she'd always been, although perhaps she was even happier to be stuck with him, despite the feeling not being mutual. She went around like a happy housewife, singing and dancing and generally being a nuisance to him. And yet, there were times when Light would catch himself smiling faintly as he watched her do something as meaningless as play with her dolls or frown while she tried to decide which wig would look best on her. Then he would find himself approaching her from behind, burying his face in her hair, and murmuring her name in her ear.

Then he would black out, and immediately wake up in bed with her the next morning.

It wasn't even that Light couldn't recall sex with her that bothered him most. It was that he couldn't explain whatever attraction his body had for her. Certainly Misa had ALWAYS been attractive, but he'd also always been able to resist her. There had always been more important things to consider, and now... there weren't.

There really was nothing EXCEPT living with Misa.

Light had tried to find other things, and studied his copy of the Death Note forward and backward seven times, at least. But there was nothing of interest. Mostly he only stared at it out of habit, just so he'd have an excuse not to pay attention to Misa.

But even that was getting harder. It seemed as if Misa found ways to grow more adorable every day, and many times now, Light had caught himself about to kiss her for no reason at all. Misa would only smile at him and whisper, "Next time, Light." And he was starting to believe her.

It was insane. It was almost as if he had been put here for the sole purpose of falling in love with Misa. But that wouldn't have made Light happy, so this wasn't Heaven. Small parts of it weren't completely revolting, though, so it wasn't Hell, either.

Maybe it was equal parts of both, he finally decided. He had no choice but to love Misa. And when he finally did, he would never have any memory of making love to her.

But that only left one question unanswered.

If this was eternity to him, what was it like for Misa?

* * *

Misa was in Heaven.

Sort of.

She and Light made sweet, sweet love almost every night, and sometimes in the mornings.

He obviously loved her, because he'd given her all of his credit cards.

The only problem was that the clothing stores always, always seemed to be closed whenever Misa went out. It was uncanny, because Light could go out and come back with a car full of bland, yucky clothes that he actually didn't mind the two of them being SEEN in. It was enough to make Misa cry, but whenever she started to, Light would take her in his arms, start to kiss her, and then pause an inch from her lips, as if teasing her. Misa didn't mind, because she knew he wouldn't be shy about kissing her once they were in bed.

So long as she had Light, she didn't mind not being able to buy cute, new clothes. Much.

Although more than once it had occurred to her that without a loving boyfriend, not being able to buy new clothes was the sort of thing that would drive a girl into a murderous rampage.

It was a good thing she had Light, then. Yes, a very, very good thing, indeed.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

I keep watching the episode where Light first meets Misa, and I think it's my favorite one. Oddly, it's also one of the few episodes where no one dies, but it has all three of my favorite characters, so I don't mind that.

I suspect that people who use the Death Note go to someplace far worse than this, or somehow become shinigami themselves (they already have a talent for using the Death Note, so why not?), with no memory of being human. That might explain why Ryuk is so drawn to the human world, or why shinigami die when they break the rules for a human. Or maybe I'm just over thinking this, yeah?


End file.
